BitterSweet
by The Unabiding Helios
Summary: '"…do you want me to die, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as the tears gently fell. A pregnant pause filled the room as he waited for the answer."Every single time I see you, I wish that," Sasuke bit out."' SasuNaru. Oneshot for now. AU.


**Title: **BitterSweet

**Authoress:** Lady Yuki fof the Moon

**Warnings: **Dude...I literally wrote this in one night =_=" good dammit...anyways! Tired authoress on the lose RAWR! feed me and you'll be fine. ^w^

So I had this story stuck in my head for _months_! Tis the stupid plot bunnies' fault! They kept me awake all fortnight!...how long is a fortnight anyways?Anyone know? IF U DO I WILL CUDDLES YA! 3 Kyuuuuuu!

**Song:** Okay, Do U know by Enrique Iglesias has been a very beautiful companion to me for the past few minutes 3 its cute, and I'm sure that anyone legally allowed on this site can connect to it. It's just annoying sometimes, but it's a one mooder thing. So LETS GO AND READ THIS STORY!

...**disclaimer: WHAT IS THIS! Kishimoto called for a lawsuit? NEVER!**

Anyone wanna help me make these thingies longer? It's getting boring here people...

* * *

><p>A small figure walked quietly down a long hallway. His blonde hair damp from the shower he had taken right before this. His azure eyes sparkled with determination as the ornate doors came into view. He had to do this for Sasuke. He had to do his best to fulfill his promise to Itachi. It didn't matter to him that Sasuke despised his existence or that he had been mistreated for these past twelve years. He still loved Sasuke and it was his fault that Sasuke's parents had died in the first place.<p>

He was the only one who knew about this because he had overheard the people who had planned it. He was the only one who could save Sasuke. After his job was done, then whatever happens next is up to Sasuke.

He fidgeted nervously with the large white T-shirt he was wearing. It went down to his mid-thigh because of his small build and his white boxers didn't show because of that. It looked like he was only wearing the white T-shirt, but that was okay. He wanted to leave with something simple: simple and clean. A small sad smile made its way to his face as he reached the doors. How can something like him ever be clean?

He knocked on the door gently knowing that Sasuke was still up reading a book or doing paper work for the company. After a few moments of waiting, the lock on the other side of the door clicked open and the door opened to Sasuke.

"Why the fuck are _you_ here?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at the petite blonde before him. Sasuke was taller than Naruto, by almost a whole foot seeing that Naruto was as tall as a fifteen-year-old boy. His body was lean and slightly muscled opposed to Naruto's skinny body and weak limbs. His onyx eyes bore down on Naruto's head as he waited for an answer.

"…I need to talk to you about something important," Naruto said. He raised his eyes from the carpet to stare into Sasuke's eyes. His heartbeat sped up like every time their eyes met. He forced himself not to look away from the hatred and disgust that he saw in those eyes that he loved so much.

"What is so important that you disturb me at twelve at night?" Sasuke demanded. He didn't trust the blonde, not after what happened with his parents.

"Can we talk about this in your room? It involves your parents and Itachi," Sasuke stiffened visibly as he heard Itachi's name. Itachi was all that he had left for a family. His eyes narrowed as moved so that Naruto could come into his room. Naruto felt guilty as he walked into the lavish room. He walked over to the wall window made out of frosted glass and turned around to face Sasuke who just finished locking his door. This wasn't about his parents or Itachi at all.

"I have a few questions for you, Sasuke," Naruto said softly. Sasuke bristled at this. How dare this moron come into his room in the middle of the night just to ask him questions? He walked over to the blonde, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked it until they were face to face.

"Tell me what is so important about my parents and Itachi!" he growled as Naruto struggled to breathe. The collar was cutting into the back of his neck and Sasuke's grip on his shirt was choking him.

"…breathe…Sasuke…stop…" Naruto managed to say before Sasuke let go of him in disgust. He coughed as he took in a couple of deep breaths.

"I can tell you if you can answer these questions first," Naruto said as Sasuke whirled around to glare at him. His patience was running thin.

"Why do you hate me?" Naruto asked. He didn't care if the answer hurts him. He needed all of these questions answered before its twelve fifteen. He had about six minutes left before it all ended. The silence in the room was suffocating as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You took away everything of mine. You took away my parents and then you took Itachi away from me. I have nothing left thanks to you! I should've listened when they told us that you were a monster!" Sasuke spat out in anger. Naruto cringed away at the anger radiating off of Sasuke. That was one question down, one more to go.

"I didn't take them away from you, Sasuke," Naruto said sadly. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he heard this. He raised his hand and brought it down as hard as he could across the blonde's face.

**SLAP**

The sound of the slap was followed by a thump as the blonde fell to the floor. He bit down on his lip to hold in the tears as he cradled the cheek that had been hit.

"You took them away from me! You took their trust and time! Then you killed them! You then disillusioned Itachi and took him took him away too!" Sasuke raged. He fell to his knees as memories of his family passed through his mind. His mother's kind smile. His father's laugh. The warm hugs and the family moments. The nights spent laughing away at photo albums until the morning. His gaze fell to the floor as the emotions inside of his heart welled up. All of these years spent in silence and the empty echoes of phantoms. His gaze harden as he heard the blonde get up from his position on the floor.

Naruto cradled his cheek gently, it was red and swelling. He was use to this, the rage and hitting. He was used to it, but it bit down into his heart and ached unbearably. He took in a silent breath as he readied himself to ask the next question. The one that would decide how the ending would be like.

"…do you want me to die, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as the tears gently fell. A pregnant pause filled the room as he waited for the answer.

"Every single time I see you, I wish that," Sasuke bit out. He wanted the other gone. He wanted it so bad. Why couldn't God have taken away this demon instead of his parents? Why couldn't God kill this monster before him and save everyone else the pain and grief? He might've loved it with all of his heart once upon a time, but that all ended when the news of his parents' death had reached him.

He had remembered that day. They had been playing hide and seek and Naruto had hidden himself inside his parents' bed sheets. They had wrestled and laughed when Sasuke had finally found him. After just lying there and taking in the peaceful silence, Naruto had rolled over onto his stomach and had smiled at Sasuke.

'"Hey, Sasuke, do you love me?'" he had asked with his naïve innocence. Sasuke had rolled over to his side so that he could see Naruto. A happy smile lit up his face as he answered.

"'Of course! I'm going to marry you when we grow up, Naru-chan! That's how much I love you!'" Sasuke said happily.

"'Promise?'" Naruto asked. The people around him always left him. They would leave him alone to die. But he loved Sasuke with all of his being and soul.

"'Promise,'" Naruto had them glomped him out of happiness and then they had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. That had happened four days before the accident that had taken away his parents.

The only reason why it was still there was because Itachi had taken its side, telling everyone that it wasn't its fault that their parents had died. He didn't believe that, he knew that it had done something to kill his parents.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke flinched away as he felt a hand touch his face gently.

"Get away from me. I have nothing else to give you," Sasuke hissed. Naruto pulled his hand back slightly. He glanced at the clock. He had three more minutes to go. He clenched his teeth in determination.

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto said with all the love he could muster up at the moment. Sasuke's head snapped up in shock.

"What ar-"his sentence was cut off as two soft lips covered his. He went rigid as those lips pressed against his. He looked up to see that Naruto had his eyes closed and a small smile was on his lips as he kissed him. Tears rolled down his cheeks, they merged with the kiss, making it taste salty.

Sasuke snapped out of it as the salty taste finally registered to his brain. He shoved the blonde off of him as he quickly got up to his feet. He heard a thump as the blonde fell against the window. His was furious as he looked down on the smiling blonde.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" when he didn't get an answer, Sasuke growled. He turned away from the smiling boy and stormed away from him to the door.

"Get out!" Sasuke growled out as Naruto stood up. Half a minute to go.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke," Naruto said as he cried silent tears. A sad smile was on his face as he stood with his back to the wall and his eyes closed in a soft expression. Sasuke's breath hitched as he saw this. A foreboding feeling welled up inside of his stomach and chest. What was Naruto doing?

"Gomenasai if I can't keep our promise. Gomenasai, aishiteruzu itsumo zutto," Naruto said as he reached into the breast pocket on his T-shirt and pulled out a blue crystal necklace. He gently tossed it to Sasuke who caught it out of reflex. Sasuke looked at it and saw that it was the necklace that he had gotten Naruto for his birthday right before the accident. He had kept the necklace that stood for their promise all of these years. After everything that he had done. Naruto still loved him. He looked back up to Naruto who was smiling at him with love and warmth.

3

"Naruto-"Sasuke started.

2

"Sayonara." Sasuke's eyes widened. The feeling in his stomach grew fierce. There was something wrong.

1

"Wait, Naruto-!" Sasuke took another step towards Naruto just as the second hand on the clock clicked over the twelve mark.

0

The sound of a bullet being shot sounded through the air as Naruto closed his eyes to his fate. Glass shattered all around him as the bullet entered his back and pierced his right lung and lodged itself there. Cuts and slashes appeared as he fell to the ground and the rain of glass continued.

Sasuke heard the shot and saw the glass shatter. He reflexively threw an arm over his eyes and crouched to the ground. Falling glass gave him miniature cuts as they fell. His heartbeat quickened as the sound of falling glass slowly came to a stop. His alarm system had gone off and the loud alarm filled the silence.

"Naruto?' Sasuke whispered as he uncovered his eyes. The sight before him stopped his breath. Naruto was on his stomach surrounded by glass and a red stain bloomed on the back of his T-shirt like a hibiscus. Cuts and slashes littered his body.

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He took a step towards Naruto's body before his brain processed what had just happened. Naruto had just been shot. He had been shot at in his room, meaning that that bullet hadn't been for Naruto, it had been meant for him. Naruto had just taken a bullet for him!

Sasuke raced towards the small body, ignoring the cuts and glass pieces that cut themselves into his foot. Naruto was still breathing when Sasuke had raced him. Sasuke carefully picked up Naruto and was surprised to find that he weighed nearly nothing at all.

"S-Sa…suke?" Naruto said weakly as he opened his azure eyes. His whole body hurt, as if he was slowly burning away, starting from his back. It was hard for him to breathe.

Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes as he gently placed Naruto's body in his lap and cradled him.

"Naruto, Kami, Naruto…"Sasuke said through tears.

"You're…ok…not hurt…good," Naruto whispered. Sasuke was okay, he was alive and okay. That was all he cared about. Naruto coughed as a liquid filled his throat. He coughed harshly as it filled his mouth and seeped out of his lips. Sasuke began to panic when he saw Naruto cough up blood. Naruto fisted Sasuke's shirt as he tried to cover his mouth with the other hand.

"Hurts…'suke," Naruto whimpered as he stopped coughing. Sasuke nodded as his tears fell onto Naruto's face and mixed with his tears.

"I know it does Naru. Just hold on and the medics will be here soon, ok?" Sasuke cried as his hold on Naruto tightened. He can't let go. Not now. Not when he had finally come to his senses.

"Sasuke…are you mad?" Naruto asked as is eyelids lowered themselves a little. A smile appeared on his lips as he reached up with his bloodied hand and caressed Sasuke's face.

"No…no I'm not mad. I'm not mad, so please stay," Sasuke said as he held Naruto's small hand to his face. He turned his head and kissed it lovingly before he turned back to Naruto.

"That's good…hey, Sasuke…do you love…me?" Naruto asked. His breathing was slowing down. Darkness was invading his vision and he felt cold.

"Of course! I'm going to marry you when we grow up, Naru-chan! That's how much I love you!" Sasuke recited from memory. Naruto gave a weak laugh as his eyes fully closed.

"'Promise?'" he said.

"Promise." Sasuke said desperately through his tears. He heard the sound of thudding feet come towards his room as the medics and police finally arrived.

"Then…I love…you…itsumo zutto…" Naruto said as he rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's face absentmindedly. A small yawn made itself through his mouth.

"'Suke, I'm…tired. I'll go…take a nap now…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke tightened his grip on the blonde in his lap. His tears fell faster as he felt how cold his darling had become.

"I'm cold…'Suke. Hold me. Be there…when I wake…up?" Naruto asked cutely as another small yawn took over. Sasuke nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to speak. He might lose it if he did. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's brow gently.

"I'll be here. I promise you. Good night, Naru-koi," he whispered. Naruto gently fisted Sasuke's shirt as his breathing soften. He cuddled into the warm body that surrounded him. Sasuke was warm. So warm. Or was it that he was cold? It didn't matter. Sasuke was there. That's all that mattered.

Sasuke held onto Naruto as he felt Naruto's breathing soften and slow down until…it stopped altogether. Naruto's hand slipped from his cheek and landed softly in his lap.

The sound of the door being broken down didn't snap him out of his trance. The sound of the police and the medics didn't do anything either. Only when the medics tried to pry Naruto's body away from him did he react. The medics finally had to sedate him after he punched reinforcements in the face.

"No! Get away from him! Leave him…alone…Stop…no…" Sasuke's speech slurred as the sedatives took over. Before it could fully knock him out, the last thing he saw was the medics checking Naruto for a heartbeat. A single tear fell from his eyes as he closed his eyes. He knew that there would be no heartbeat. Naruto was dead. And then he fell unconscious.

Five Years Later

Sasuke placed the document he had been reading down onto his desk with a sigh. He subconsciously started playing with the gold band around his left ring finger. It had become a habit after many years of sitting alone and just playing with it as he reminiscence about his childhood. He had regrets, but those regrets had led to his awakening (1) so he was fine with beating himself up occasionally.

He looked down at the mini holographic calendar that his company had created about two years ago.

"'It's your anniversary today, Uchiha-sama,'" an electronic voice said as the face recognition feature kicked in. The calendar was designed to measure the brain waves coming from each individual that it comes in contact with so it can become acquainted with them. The face recognition helps it recognize each individual so that it wouldn't get the wrong person. After it recognizes the person, it will start a conversation depending on what the person is feeling like or what they want to talk about. It was basically a mind-raping calendar that talks to you. It had become something like a companion to Sasuke in these past lonely years.

"Yeah, it's today. I don't know if it will happen today. I don't want to get my hopes up," Sasuke said tiredly. He rubbed his temples to get rid of the stress headache he was getting.

"Sir, it will happen, they guarantee it. Be positive and it will happen," it said encouragingly. Sasuke stood up from his desk and sighed. It had been five years since he had lost Naruto. Five years since the shooting. Five years since Naruto had be-

His pacing came to a halt as his personal cell phone rang out.

_Kimi no natsu no owari- (2)_

Sasuke snatched up his cell from his desk and pressed the answer button. He had specifically set this ring tone only for one person. And that person promised to call if anything happened.

"Hello?" Sasuke said into the phone. He paused as the person on the other side of the phone breathlessly informed him about the current events. Sasuke's face lit up like the sun as he heard this. He wiped at the tears of joy gathering around his eyes and nodded to himself.

"Thank you, Sakura! I'll be there as soon as possible!" Sasuke said hastily before he snapped his phone closed and grabbed his suit jacket. Aisubeki walked into the office just as Sasuke stuffed the little box into his pocket. A smile lit up her face as she saw her boss flutter around like a moth. So this meant that the time had come.

"Did Itachi-"she started but one panicked look from Sasuke told her all she needed. She stepped to the side and bowed respectfully as her smile warmed up the panicked Uchiha.

"Go to him, Uchiha-sama. I've been here long enough to know what to do in meetings and the paper work. Be careful," Sasuke smiled gratefully at her before he rushed out cell in hand calling his chauffeur. In the next three minutes, he was speeding on the highway towards the Uchiha Health and Care Hospital. Kiba smiled gleefully as he sped past a stop sign. Working for the Uchiha means that measly traffic tickets don't mean shit! WoooHOO!

"See ya man!" Kiba hollered as Sasuke pushed open the car door and jumped out of the still moving vehicle as they drifted towards the front entrance of the hospital. Sakura was there bouncing on her high heels as she waited for him. They both nodded to each other before Sakura smiled and mouthed the words, "Good luck." as Sasuke ran past.

Sasuke waved at the nurse at the front desk as he ran past it. She waved back as she held in her giggles. Everyone knew the man who owned their hospital. He practically lived there four years ago. She smiled warmly at the thought of what he was doing. He was really in love with that other boy if he was willing to work this hard and to leave his work just to do this. She wished him and the other one a good life; they deserved it after what happened five years ago.

Sasuke tore past all of the senior citizens that he had gotten to know over the time that he had spent there, blushing slightly at the "Easy on him, Tiger"'s and the giggles. Did everyone know about them now? Probably. Nosy old people.

He came to a screeching halt as he finally reached the room he had specifically ordered to be reserved just for him. He panted as he soothed down his hair and fixed his tie. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he pushed open the door. It opened silently as he took a tentative step inside. He saw the curtain that divided the patient from the rest of the world flutter in the wind. The shadow of the other person was outlined in the pure white as the sun shone into the orange room.

Sasuke smiled as he heard a little giggle from the other side. He walked softly as he took slow steps towards the curtain. The person on the other side must've heard him because they seemed to turn away from the window to look in his direction. Sasuke's breathing sped up as he grabbed the curtain gently and pulled gently. Slowly, a bed came into view, then skinny legs, small hands clasped in a small lap, and finally, the face of the person who he had given his heart to. Beautiful azure eyes glistened with happiness as they saw him. A gorgeous smile spread out on his face as he slowly recognized the man before, him.

"Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he heard his name come from those beautiful lips that smiled so angelically at him. Sasuke froze as Naruto giggled at him. He missed that sound. How long has it been since their promise was made? Has it really been seventeen years?

However, his happiness turned into sadness. The few minutes that Naruto had died, his brain functions had slowed down enough so that the section in his brain that housed memories had started to die off. Naruto's memories now had a lot of holes in it, meaning that memories would return to him whenever he sees something that triggers them. Sasuke was afraid that one day, Naruto would remember how he had been treated for those twelve years. But he had promised himself that whatever happens, he would deal with it because he deserved whatever does happen. He had been the one to hurt Naruto; karma was going to come around sooner or later. Sasuke hoped that it was later because right now, all he wanted to do was spend all of his time with his love.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped out of his mini pity party when he heard his name being called. He refocused his eyes on Naruto who was looking at him with concern. Sasuke pushed all of the bad thoughts to the back of his head and smiled. He smiled the smile that he had reserved for Naruto and only Naruto. The one that he filled with all of his love and heart.

"Welcome back. Naru-chan," Naruto's face blossomed into a beautiful smile as he saw Sasuke's smile. He laughed as Sasuke finally pulled back all of the curtain and walked up to the bed. Sasuke smiled lovingly at Naruto as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box that had a band that matched his. He pulled it out discreetly and opened it behind his back as he kneeled down next to the hospital bed.

Naruto looked at him curiously as Sasuke stroked the side of his cheek.

"Naruto, would you give up all of your material possessions for me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he chuckled a bit.

"I don't have much to give up, so I guess I will," he said thoughtfully.

"Are you willing to become a criminal or run away with me?" Naruto frowned and wrinkled his nose to this.

"Sasuke, I'm not making you give up your future just for me," Sasuke smiled warmly at that.

"What do you think about starting a family?" Naruto thought about this for a while before he nodded to himself and grinned at Sasuke.

"Well, that's not going to happen any time soon…" Sasuke's spirit died down as he heard this.

"Considering that I don't have the necessary…parts and that I only love you…it'll be definitely impossible for me to start a family," Sasuke snapped his head up at this. Naruto…Naruto had just said that he-

"Will you marry me then?" Sasuke blurted out before he could think of the best approach. There was a silence in the room as the birds watched the couple curiously from their perch on the branch next to the window.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto blushed a bright red.

"W-wait, we d-don't even ha-have the ring o-or anything ready yet!" he stuttered out in his embarrassment. Sasuke smirked at this and this and pulled the box forward into the light.

"Will you now?" tears of joy raced down his cheeks as he nodded his head furiously. He took Sasuke's hands in his and leaned down to kiss him. Sasuke smiled as he grabbed one of Naruto's hands and slipped the ring onto it. And then their lips met.

"_It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"_

_"I will!"- Kingdom Hearts_

**_Owari desu 3_**

* * *

><p>1-Secret Base- Scandal ver. I LUV THIS SONG! Even though I haven't actually seen Ano Hana myself -_-"…it's a sad one TT_TT<p>

Kingdom Hearts has been my secret lover since fourth grade people, IT'S THE HIDDEN SMEXINESS THATS SO ADDICTIVE! Anyone wanna see how hot Riku is when he's with the adorable Sora? Such friendship...and more ;D

Anyways! How is ur summer/winter/fall/spring going? ^^ Mine is absolutely

**_TERRIBLE!_**

Do you know what babysitting four children everyday does to you! ITS AGONIZING TT_TT so u better reveiw this sad story for me 3 Such a tear jerker isnt I'ssssssss? XD Nevermiinndddd! Reviews would be lovely, but you just reading this ish good enuf for miiiizzzzzz!

JA NYEEEEEEE! キスキス


End file.
